High School Reunion
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: "Nice bra Montez," he mocked, tugging at the strap through her wet top. Ten years later, "Whatever you say, he's still the arrogant, jerk that he was ten years back and I want revenge."
1. Chapter 1

14-year old Gabriella Montez sighed loudly as she looked at herself in the reflection of her mirror, '_Another day at school,_' she thought bitterly as she tied up her long wavy brown hair in a high pony tail, '_And another day to endure stupid Bolton's sneers._'

It wasn't that she hated school, she loved it in fact, being the smartest in class, but Bolton, _jackass Bolton_ had to ruin every single day of her school life. Probably till the end of her senior year.

She wasn't very-well endowed, she admitted to herself, not like all those other junior cheerleaders, who stuffed their bra with tissue paper. Still, her breasts were quite small, she wore a bra and from the time Bolton had come to know, her life had literally been a living hell.

"_Hi Troy!" Shelby Collins exclaimed, giggling madly as she placed her lunch tray at the basketball star's table, showing off her oh-so-well manipulated cleavage to him. "Troy" Bolton, squirmed uncomfortably, while the rest of the team snickered, their lunch long forgotten as they stared at the drama unfolding before them._

"_You'll never guess what Troy," Shelby whimpered, her mouth extremely close to Troy's ear, "Your neighbor Montez, started wearing a bra." _

Gabriella never knew what happened after that because when she was sitting with her friend Taylor, discussing about the Scholastic Decathlon, Bolton had "accidently" spilt water over her new white top, making her deep purple bra visible to the entire school.

"_Nice bra Montez," he mocked, tugging at the strap through her wet top, smirking as it made a '_thack_' sound in the now silent cafeteria. Not bothering to hide her tears, she ran out of the cafeteria, Taylor running behind her as she went straight into the girls washroom._

"_Mom," she said softly, trying to control her tears, "Can you come and pick me up?" _

"_Gabi? Honey? Are you okay?" her mother's worried voice came through the phone, "What happened?" _

After she had told her mother what had happened, her Mom had told her to borrow another top from Taylor and walk right past Bolton, not even sparing him a glance. And she had exactly done that, Bolton being so surprised that he hadn't noticed the triumph in the Latina's face as she walked past him.

Unfortunately, that hadn't deterred Bolton, he availing every opportunity to tug her bra strap, no matter where they were and who was looking. She endured it silently, ignoring him until it came to a point where she didn't even look at him in the eye, pretending as if he didn't exist. And he still continued.

Exactly six months later, Maria Montez, gave Gabriella the best news she could ever receive, they were relocating, again, to Washington.

10 YEARS LATER

24 Gabriella Montez looked at the unfamiliar letter that had come in her post. It was bright red with white stripes with a red Wildcat symbol and even though she had been to more than fifteen schools , East High in Albuquerque stood out vividly in her mind; never forgetting about Bolton and what he had done to her.

_**Dear Gabriella Montez,**_

_**Can you believe it's already been 9 years since we graduated East High?**_

_**We want to catch up with you and find out what's happening in your life after all these years! So please mark your calendar for the 17**__**th**__** of this month, because that's when we're holding our reunion in Albuquerque, New Mexico!**_

_**We hope you can make it to the reunion and it'll be great seeing you and reminiscing about our high school days!**_

_**Best regards,**_

_**East High School Reunion Committee**_

She shook her head and threw it in the trash, not even glancing at it as she climbed into her Audi and headed towards her office.

She frowned momentarily as her BlackBerry vibrated, glancing at the message from Taylor, '_Got the reunion letter?'_

She completely sidestepped the question as she texted back, '_Are you planning to go?'_

'_Not sure :S Feeling confused.'_

She had kept contact with Taylor even after leaving East High, both becoming extremely close friends, she flying back to Albuquerque when Taylor's mother had passed away and Taylor coming all the way to Washington when she had lost her first job.

She was about to text back when her phone buzzed again, indicating another text message from Taylor, '_How 'bout we show Bolton the true you?_ She had ended her message with an evil smiley. Gabriella sighed, she was more confident with her body now than she was ten years back, still…it wasn't such a bad idea….

The next thing she knew that Taylor was ringing the doorbell of her spacious one-roomed penthouse, excitement clearly etched on her face, "Girl, you have no idea how badly I wanted this day to come!" she squealed, hugging a sleep-deprived and a confused Gabriella.

"Tay?" she asked tiredly, "What are you doing at-" she glanced at the clock which showed 3:35 in glowing red light, "Three thirty-five in the morning?"

She pushed past her friend and dumped her hand-carry on the table, "Look, the reunion is exactly five days away and you need an appointment at the salon and with your hairstylist, a new dress and shoes," she paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing, "We'll both go shopping, and you will be wearing a dress that will put all the other slutty cheerleaders to shame even _with_ their fake boobs. Any questions?"

She stifled a yawn, "What if all those blondes became really nice?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Okay girl, you are way too sleep deprived to be thinking straight, get some sleep, I'll crash on the couch," she said, pushing Gabriella back into her bedroom.

"Oaky, here's the plan," Taylor elaborated, as Gabriella poured the two of them orange juice, "Since today is a Sunday, we'll go to…."

Gabriella tuned her out, nodding absently as her friend explained in detail about the exact shade of shoes and blah, blah, blah.

Two days before the reunion, she had had her nails done in a French manicure and got her hair cut short. Her shoes had been bought by Taylor who looked happier than her because they matched her dress oh so perfectly.

"Taylor," she started, staring at her friend accusingly, "Looking back, I never said that I actually wanted to go," she said, raising an eye-brow at her friend who looked sheepish, "In fact I remember you texting that _you _were feeling confused whether to go or not."

"Don't tell me you don't want to bet back at Bolton for what he did?" Taylor challenged, smirking as she saw the determination flash through her friend's eyes, "That's what I thought."

"Are you sure I look okay?" Gabriella asked, looking at Taylor from the mirror, "I don't look fat do I?" They been staying in a hotel in Albuquerque, one of the best, thanks to Gabriella's paycheck.

"Relax Gabs, you look hot," Taylor assured her, as she put on her black gladiator heels, "Bolton won't know who you are."

Gabriella giggled, "It's gonna be so much fun to mess with him," she smirked, "And he can't pull my strap anymore, cause I'm wearing a strapless bra," she said, her eyes glancing at the short white dress she wore with a beaded bust, strapless. She had paired it with silver Jimmy Choo and applied dark red lipstick for a more dramatic look.

"Ready?" she asked, rummaging through her clutch to check of she had all the necessities, she glanced up, "Why is there a condom packet in my purse?"

"You never know when you're gonna need it," Taylor said breezily as she applied a coat of transparent gloss.

"Tay! I am NOT having sex with Bolton!" she cried, blushing violently, "For all you know, he may be toothless and bald."

Taylor looked at her unfazed, "Oh puh-leaze, we both know you keep checking him out on Facebook," she continued when she saw Gabriella open her mouth in protest, "Don't deny it Gabs, we both know you never delete your browser history and we both know that you secretly fantasize about him."

"Go die in a hole somewhere Taylor," she muttered darkly, "Whatever you say, he's still the arrogant, jerk that he was ten years back and I want revenge."

**This is going to be a two-shot, next chapter will be up after a week or so! Link to Gabriella's and Taylor's dress is in my profile, don't forget to check it out!**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**CB**


	2. Chapter 2

Before they could even hail a cab, Gabriella's phone rang, "It's my mom," she told Taylor and picked it up, "Hey Mom…No we're just leaving…oh, uh huh…I'm not so sure," she trailed off, "Fine, I'll be there. Love you too, bye," she sighed as she pressed the end button.

"Coach Bolton wants to meet me at my Mom's place," she told Taylor, "She said that he needs a lawyer for some property matter or something."

Her Mom had moved into a one bed roomed penthouse in Albuquerque but lived there only for a meager two to three months when she wasn't travelling because of work. So the two of them had come to an agreement that Gabriella and Taylor would stay at a hotel just two blocks away.

"You can go to East High Tay, I'm not stopping you," Gabriella continued, "Besides you should have fun," she urged, " Go on without me."

Taylor looked hesitant, "Are you sure?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure, I'll be fine," she said waking as her friend got into the taxi, "Don't do anything I wouldn't," she grinned as Taylor rolled her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she tightened the black trench-coat around her as she started walking at a leisurely pace towards her mother's house, still clad in her dress and silver Laboutins.

"Mom?" Gabriella called out, as she knocked the door and opened the door, "I'm home."

"Well, well, well," a voice in front of her said, "If it isn't Gabriella Montez."

She froze, she recognized that voice even ten years after, "Bolton?" she asked, cursing herself for her voice cracking as she stared at the handsome man in front of her with his shaggy blond hair and those still irresistible baby blue yes.

"The one and only," he smirked, his eyes travelling over her body, eyes raking over her black trench coat and her stiletto clad legs, "You look hot," he announced, smirking even more when she tried to miserably cover up her blush.

She growled, "Shut up Bolton, you-"

"Gabby!" Maria Montez, exclaimed, as she enveloped her only daughter in a bone-crushing hug, effectively cutting off whatever derogatory remark Gabriella was about to utter, "I've missed you SO much sweetie!"

"Mom," she choked, "Can't…breathe."

"Oh! So sorry honey," her mother said sheepishly as she released her, "Here, why don't you remove you coat, Coach Bolton and Lucille are in the kitchen," her mother said as Gabriella slowly unbuttoned her coat, a small smirk playing on her lips as she saw Tr-Bolton lick his lips in anticipation, Maria oblivious to the sexual tension in the room.

"Here you go Mom," she said sweetly, "I'll be in the kitchen okay?" she said as she breezed past a gaping Troy who had had the full effect of her subtle striptease.

"I'm not wearing a bra Bolton," she whispered, "That means you can't tug my strap," saying so, she breezed past him, smirking to herself after she had heard him gulp unconsciously.

She greeted the Boltons enthusiastically, Lucille Bolton was a close friend of her mother's and both didn't know about Troy's 'charade' with Gabriella back in high school. She shook her hands with Coach Bolton, as they all settled down at the kitchen table.

"Gabby," her mother started, "Have you seen Troy?"

She looked at her mother confused, "Umm…yes and no?" she ended her statement with a question, fully aware that he was still in the same position she had left him.

Both his parents craned their neck just in time to see their son shake his head and pull out his phone, muttering something into it. He turned his back, seeing four pairs of eyes looking at him, each with varying expression.

"Right," Gabriella said briskly, "Let's get started," she took the sheaf of papers from Coach Bolton, "I need bank statements from all the earning members of the family, Coach-"

"Please, call me Jack," he insisted, writing down all whatever Gabriella was saying, "I feel like I'm still in high school."

"Alright," she nodded, not noticing that Troy had slipped out of the house, "If you can give them to me by tomorrow, then I'll have the form by day after-"

"Dad?"

Troy stood in the doorway, "Can I borrow Gabriella for a moment?" he asked, looking directly at her instead of his father, "It'll just take a minute."

"But Jack has to sign these papers," she started to protest, "And I need to talk to my office-"

"Actually Gabriella," Jack interrupted her, "Troy'll be signing those papers, since he's the only earning member of the family."

"Right, of course," she said, smiled weakly, "I'll just…" she gestured the loose sheets strewn over the table, she quickly stuffed the papers in her briefcase, thankful that neither Lucille nor Maria noticed her nervousness; Jack too engrossed in the basketball match on the television.

"You can leave the briefcase Montez," Troy drawled, "I'll be coming to your office in two days to be signing the documents." He brushed the hair away from his eyes impatiently, smiling amusedly at her apparent nervousness, "Can you come with me for a minute?"

Sick of his arrogance, she crossed her arms across her chest, "What the hell do you want Bolton?" she asked, her mouth set in a straight line, "Because all you have to do is sign the papers and we'll both be on our merry way leading our separate lives-"

Her speech was interrupted with his lips gently brushing over hers, her eyes fluttering shut as he licked her lower lip, begging for entrance which she readily allowed, both sighing as their tongues met for the first time. She whimpered as he tightened his hold on her, she clutching the lapels of his jacket while the other hand fisted in his oh-so soft hair. His hand began roaming her back, feeling the expanse of her smooth, tanned skin because of her backless dress. Both pulled away, oxygen becoming a necessity, "I'm sorry," he whispered, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

She felt dizzy, "For the kiss?" she asked, her eyes still shut, dread building up within her as she began to pull away, only for her to come crashing into his solid chest as he pulled her towards him.

"Silly Brie," he chuckled, "For everything I did back in high school," he looked at her, cerulean blue meeting chocolate brown, "I really liked you and I guess being the teenage guy that I was," he paused as she looked at him with raised eye-brows, "Never actually knew how to express them."

"You went through cheerleaders like shirts and yet you never knew how to tell me that you liked me?" she asked, skeptic, "I find that pretty hard to believe."

"What about now?" he asked and without waiting for an answer, he captured her lips with his, wrapping his arms around her as she threw her arms around his neck. She pulled away fractionally, "Yes," she whispered against his lips and reattached them again, as he lifted her up, placing her on the kitchen counter-top.

"As much as I wanted you two to get together, I don't want to see you two having sex on my kitchen table," Maria said, eye-brow's raised, an amused expression on her face.

"Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed, scrambling to get away from Troy, who didn't let her go, only pulling her closer to him as he grinned cheekily at Mrs. Montez.

"Troy, your father wants to leave," Lucille announced as she walked into the kitchen to see her son and Gabriella in each other's arms, "Oh my! Is it what I think it is?" she exclaimed, looking at Maria, her eyes wide.

Gabriella's mother only nodded her head, and the two women hugged each other, the couple looking at them with raised eye-brows.

"I always knew my mum was a bit of her rocker," Gabriella said as she snuggled into Troy, "Never actually believed it till now."

Troy was staring at her with so much intensity that she blushed, "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, pulling her away from the ecstatic women, leading her out the front door to his car, a black BMW.

"We are NOT having a make-out session inside your car," she said firmly before he could even suggest anything, "Besides Jack said that you guys were leaving and we just got caught."

"Okay how 'bout outside the car?" he asked, approaching her, smirking as she looked for a way to escape, "You're trapped Brie."

"TROY!" Jack yelled from inside the house, "Get your coat, we're leaving!"

He groaned as she giggled, making a mad dash to the inside of the house, "Bye Bolton!" she exclaimed, blowing him a flying kiss, which he pretended to catch, "I'll see you in my office in two days!"

He smiled as he opened the door of his car for his mother, waiting for the two days to go by faster.

**Lame ending, I know. Couldn't think of anything else.**

**Review, please? **

**Do you guys want an M-rated sequel for this, when Troy and Gabriella are meeting in her office?**

**Cheers,**

**CB**


End file.
